High frequency game warning sirens are known in the art. Illustratively, such sirens are mounted to automobiles and, more particularly, to a fender or a front bumper of an automobile. As the car travels, air passes through a siren portion which is suitably geometrically and acoustically configured so as to produce a high frequency sound. Advantageously, such a high frequency sound serves to frighten animals which may be in the path of the oncoming automobile, thereby alerting the animal to the proximity of the automobile and providing the animal an opportunity to escape. As a result, damage to the automobile is prevented. Such damage, especially that caused by large animals, may easily be on the order of thousands of dollars. Furthermore, proper use of high frequency game warning sirens benefits not only the individual whose automobile has been spared a collision, but also the public at large by preserving wildlife and preventing death or injury to domestic animals such as cats, dogs and the like as well as to non-domestic animals. Additionally, personal injury to the occupants of the automobile is prevented.
Unfortunately, known high frequency game warning sirens must be precisely oriented to receive suitable air flow for proper operation and to effectively transmit the high frequency waves. Generally, the central axis of the siren portion must be oriented so as to be parallel to the direction of air flow and pointed towards the likely location of any animals. It is typically desired to mount a game warning siren so as to be horizontal and to receive an unimpeded air flow.
Since high frequency waves are highly directional, any deviation in the orientation of the siren portion will not only reduce incoming air flow but will also profoundly affect the animal's ability to hear the siren. More specifically, inaccurate alignment of the siren portion will inevitably result in the high frequency sound waves radiating upward or downward and thereby not reaching the animal and losing their effect.
Unfortunately, known game warning sirens are not constructed to enable simple adjustment of their orientation relative to the mounting surface. Therefore, a mounting surface of precise inclination and in a suitable location so as to receive unimpeded air flow is necessary for proper orientation of the siren. However, automobiles generally are not provided with such ideal mounting surfaces and thus the effectiveness of the siren is severely diminished.